


Scene of Destruction

by princessflip



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessflip/pseuds/princessflip
Summary: The night was cold, the air sharp. Outside of a small house, small plumes of smoke puffed out from a trucks exhaust pipe as it idled in the driveway. The front door was wide open, the cold air chilling the living room that was now unoccupied. Inside was a trail of destruction . A glass of wine lay knocked over, soaking the carpet to a pale red. The coffee table in pieces in the corner of the room, right above a large hole knocked in the wall. It was silent, until the sound of rushing footsteps and the scrapes of an old door sounded upstairs.The sight was far different from the quiet one outside. A figure dressed in plaid slammed against the bathroom door, it creaked and splintered under each devastating blow. Cries of terror and panic sounded behind the thick wooden door. Glass shattered as the window knocked out from a blow. It all happened so fast. The large man finally splintering the door into pieces, the girl crying out for help, then the sudden silence.By the time the sun rose, the truck was gone and so was the girl, nothing left behind but a scene of destruction.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman x Black!Reader, Flip Zimmerman x Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Rightside Up (No descriptors)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Very brief mention/hint of sexual assault/harassment  
> A day at the CSPD had never been so slow. With an average of three phone calls an hour to the narcotics department, they detectives are all on their toes for a phone call. Not a single civilian had stepped into the department in the past two hours. That was until 4 o’clock PM, a time detective Phillip Zimmerman would never forget. His life was never the same after. When his eyes landed on the most gorgeous specimen he had ever encountered, his whole world turned Rightside Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the CSPD had never been so slow. With an average of three phone calls an hour to the narcotics department, the detectives are all on their toes for a phone call. Not a single civilian had stepped into the department in the past two hours. That was until 4 o’clock PM, a time Detective Phillip Zimmerman would never forget. His life was never the same after. When his eyes landed on the most gorgeous specimen he had ever encountered, his whole world turned Rightside Up.

In the distance in the maze of desks, a phone chirped for the first time of the day. Flip couldn’t be bothered to lift his head from his hands and see who the lucky recipient was. Instead, he heaved out a heavy sigh and pressed himself back from his desk, his chair scraping against the cheap tile flooring. He stood from his desk, stretching out his long limbs before his gaze fell on Jimmy. “I’ll be back.” His voice was scratchy from lack of use. Jimmy piped up at the sound and chuckled softly. “Don’t forget your air freshener.” His usual teasing didn’t phase Flip anymore, but it did earn Jimmy a hearty chuckle from the giant.

His long legs carried him to the glass office doors in seconds. He pushed open the heavy door, ready to retreat to the restroom for a half hour and come back to the same boring scene as before. That was until he heard a commotion off in the distance. Everyone perked up at the sound. It was different from all the silence they had heard that day. Jimmy rose to his feet behind his desk, ready to rush out as the shouts grew frantic. Flip was the first one down the hallway, opening the wood door that separated the detective wing from the lobby. He spotted the secretary, a plump older woman named Janice, desperately trying to calm someone down. With a few steps, he was beside the woman, placing his hand on her shoulder with a feather touch. “Ma’am… We’re going to have to have you calm down in order for us to help you..” He was met with gibberish as the mysterious woman continued to panic. “You need to talk slower.. We can’t understand you..” He explained again.

The woman turned to face him, her rain-soaked jacket clinging to her hair. “There was a man…” She spoke as clear as her nerves would let her, but Flip couldn’t hear her. Not that she wasn’t understandable now, but because Flip had lost all focus. She was nothing Flip had ever seen before. Her features sucked her in, his pupils dilating as he took in her beauty. He only ever snapped out from his trance when he remembered the situation at hand. “He followed me all the way here, officer. Even after I warned him I was coming here. I was just so scared, I didn’t know what else to do!” A shiny tear cascaded down her cheek as she confessed.

A report was filed, the paperwork a relief for the team since it was busywork. The man had fled the scene, but the woman had stuck behind. Understandably frightened after her encounter today, she had to wait for her closest friend to get off work to hitch a ride back home. Everyone in the station took an interest in her, whether it be the fact that she filled the empty void of the department for the day or her beauty, the day seemed to fly by. Phillip was lucky enough to get off around the same time her friend did. Having nothing else to do, the detective offered to stay behind until her ride showed. She took a liking to the suggestion to Flip’s surprise. “Thank you… for calming me down today. I really appreciate it…” Her soft voice trailed over to Flip. He looked over and gave her a reassuring half-smile as he lit up the cigarette wedged between his full lips. “It’s no problem. You had every right to be frantic. The man was a creep.” He spoke to her.

They both sat in comfortable silence, Flip smoking his Marlboro and the girl reading from a magazine. Flip watched her perk up as a red sedan turned the corner and pulled up to the curb. “Hey, troublemaker!” The girl chimed inside. Watching her gather her things and head to the car, Flip rose as well and swiped the dirt off his pants. He walked with her to the car and watched her as she slipped in. He smiled as she poked her head out of the open window. “Thank you for the help, detective.” Her voice carrying a playful undertone. “I’ll have to bring you all cookies sometime soon.. Or would you prefer donuts?” Flip would have scowled at anyone else making that comment, but anything you brought in would be enough if it meant he could see your beautiful face again. “Very funny, Y/N. Now get out of here. And start carrying that knife like I told you. I don’t want to see you in here again for anything but my donuts.” He winked as he patted the roof of the car and stepped away.

He watched from the curb as the car turned out of the parking lot and disappeared down the winding mountain roads of Colorado Springs. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he pondered for a moment before he concluded that just a little information wouldn’t hurt. He walked inside the station. He nodded at his fellow detectives who questioned his arrival but surmised he had forgotten something after a long shift.  


Flip ended up in the records department, nodding at Officer Clay who seemed to understand his presence. He closed up his magazine and slipped from the records room, closing the door behind him. Flip walked over to the unfiled paperwork and flipped through the files until he found the report he was looking for. He set it down on the counter and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He read over the whole thing, her name, her address, and her report. The words made his skin crawl. The man had touched her, cornered her, harassed her and the thought of it happening to any woman made his stomach churn, but especially for her. She was a bright, beautiful girl who didn’t deserve such a memory etched into her mind because of some greedy scum. He heaved out a loud sigh and shut the report, slipping it back into its rightful place.

Flip walked out to his truck that waited in the parking lot, ready to retreat to his home for a beer and some football. He couldn’t stop thinking about her however, how she calmed down after looking at him, how she stayed so strong. The thought put a smile onto his face, one he didn’t know he had until he had arrived home and his cheeks were throbbing. He shook the smile off his face and let his long legs carry himself into his house. He locked the door shut behind him and stepped out of his boots, letting them lay disheveled on the floor. He shuffled into the living room, turning on the TV with the press of a button and disappearing into the kitchen. He returned with his beer and laid on the couch kicking his legs up onto the clean coffee table. He sipped the cold liquid until he felt a familiar soft hand on his shoulder. “Welcome home, honey. I hope work was good.” And good it was because it had turned his world _Rightside Up_.


	2. Rightside Up (Black!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the CSPD had never been so slow. With an average of three phone calls an hour to the narcotics department, the detectives are all on their toes for a phone call. Not a single civilian had stepped into the department in the past two hours. That was until 4 o’clock PM, a time Detective Phillip Zimmerman would never forget. His life was never the same after. When his eyes landed on the most gorgeous specimen he had ever encountered, his whole world turned Rightside Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Very brief mention/hint of hate crime/assault

In the distance in the maze of desks, a phone chirped for the first time of the day. Flip couldn’t be bothered to lift his head from his hands and see who the lucky recipient was. Instead, he heaved out a heavy sigh and pressed himself back from his desk, his chair scraping against the cheap tile flooring. He stood from his desk, stretching out his long limbs before his gaze fell on Jimmy. “I’ll be back.” His voice was scratchy from lack of use. Jimmy piped up at the sound and chuckled softly. “Don’t forget your air freshener.” His usual teasing didn’t faze Flip anymore, but it did earn Jimmy a hearty chuckle from the giant.  


His long legs carried him to the glass office doors in seconds. He pushed open the heavy door, ready to retreat to the restroom for a half hour and come back to the same boring scene as before. That was until he heard a commotion off in the distance. Everyone perked up at the sound. It was different from all the silence they had heard that day. Jimmy rose to his feet behind his desk, ready to rush out as the shouts grew frantic. Flip was the first one down the hallway, opening the wood door that separated the detective wing from the lobby. He spotted the secretary, a plump older woman named Janice, desperately trying to calm someone down. With a few steps, he was beside the woman, placing his hand on her shoulder with a feather touch. “Ma’am… We’re going to have to have you calm down in order for us to help you...” He was met with gibberish as the mysterious woman continued to panic. “You need to talk slower.. We can’t understand you...” He explained again.  


The woman turned to face him, her rain-soaked jacket clinging to her hair. “There were 3 of them…” She spoke as clear as her nerves would let her, but Flip couldn’t hear her. Not that she wasn’t understandable now, but because Flip had lost all focus. She was nothing Flip had ever seen before. Her features sucked him in, his pupils dilating as he took in her beauty. He only ever snapped out from his trance when he remembered the situation at hand. “They followed me all the way here, officer. Even after I warned them I was coming here. I was just so scared, I didn’t know what else to do!” A shiny tear cascaded down her cheek as she confessed.  


A report was filed, the paperwork a relief for the team since it was busywork. The men had fled the scene, but the woman had stuck behind. Understandably frightened after her encounter today, she had to wait for her closest friend to get off work to hitch a ride back home. Everyone in the station took an interest in her, whether it be the fact that she filled the empty void of the department for the day or her beauty, the day seemed to fly by. Phillip was lucky enough to get off around the same time her friend did. Having nothing else to do, the detective offered to stay behind until her ride showed. She took a liking to the suggestion to Flip’s surprise. “Thank you… for calming me down today. I really appreciate it…” Her soft voice trailed over to Flip. He looked over and gave her a reassuring half-smile as he lit up the cigarette wedged between his full lips. “It’s no problem. You had every right to be frantic. Those men threatened your life.” He spoke to her.  


They both sat in a comfortable silence, Flip smoking his Marlboro and the girl reading from a magazine. Flip watched her perk up as a red sedan turned the corner and pulled up to the curb. “Hey, troublemaker!” The girl chimed inside. Watching her gather her things and head to the car, Flip rose as well and swiped the dirt off his pants. He walked with her to the car and watched her as she slipped in. He smiled as she poked her head out of the open window. “Thank you for the help, detective.” Her voice carrying a playful but serious undertone. “I’ll have to bring you all cookies sometime soon.. Or would you prefer donuts?” Flip would have scowled at anyone else making that comment, but anything she brought in would be enough if it meant he could see her beautiful face again. “Very funny, Y/N. Now get out of here. And start carrying that knife like I told you. I don’t want to see you in here again for anything but my donuts.” He winked as he patted the roof of the car and stepped away.  


He watched from the curb as the car turned out of the parking lot and disappeared down the winding mountain roads of Colorado Springs. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he pondered for a moment before he concluded that just a little information wouldn’t hurt. He walked inside the station. He nodded at his fellow detectives who questioned his arrival but surmised he had forgotten something after a long shift.  
Flip ended up in the records department, nodding at Officer Clay who seemed to understand his presence. He closed up his magazine and slipped from the records room, closing the door behind him. Flip walked over to the unfiled paperwork and flipped through the files until he found the report he was looking for. He set it down on the counter and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He read over the whole thing, her name, her address, and her report. The words made his skin crawl. The men had cornered you, shoved you, threatened you and the thought of it happening to anyone made his stomach churn, but especially for her. She was a bright, beautiful girl who didn’t deserve such a memory etched into her mind because of some racist scum. He heaved out a loud sigh and shut the report, slipping it back into its rightful place.  


Flip walked out to his truck that waited in the parking lot, ready to retreat to his home for a beer and some football. He couldn’t stop thinking about Y/N however, how she calmed down after looking at him, how she stayed so strong. The thought put a smile onto his face, one he didn’t know he had until he had arrived home and his cheeks were throbbing. He shook the smile off his face and let his long legs carry himself into his house. He locked the door shut behind him and stepped out of his boots, letting them lay disheveled on the floor. He shuffled into the living room, turning on the TV with the press of a button and disappearing into the kitchen. He returned with his beer and laid on the couch kicking his legs up onto the clean coffee table. He sipped the cold liquid until he felt a familiar soft hand on his shoulder. “Welcome home, honey. I hope work was good.” And good it was because it had turned his world Rightside Up.


End file.
